Hunger Games-Peeta's Sister
by StylinsonChild
Summary: This is my very first fanfic! So hyped! This is a fanfiction for the first Hunger Games book. Peeta has a younger sister:Ivy. This is her/Peeta's point of view on what happened during the games. Please let me know if I should do a sequal :D ENJOY!


**Hunger Games fanfiction -Peeta's sister**

**A/N: Hey this is my first ever fanfic! So hyped! Anyway I hope you enjoy please review and tell me weather or not you want a sequal. Anyways this is a one-shot (no smut I promise). So without further ado read on my lovelies... **

It was the morning of the reaping. A tradition in Panem where a male and female tribute are selected to play in the Hunger Games. A game where 24 tributes fight to the death. Every year from when you are 12 to you are 18 you put your name in once. If you are poor you can take out tesserae (grain/wheat, in exchange for you to put your name in again for each time you take out tesserae. It was Ivy's first reaping and she was showing signs of fear and sadness. Peeta her brother, aged 15, walked into the bakery to see his sister crying. "What's wrong?' he asked her gently "I'm scared Peeta." She says softly. "What if they pick me?" "They won't, your name has only been in there once they won't pick you." Peeta replies while giving his sister a tight hug. "ok." She whispers unsure and goes on making bread for the day

4 hours later Ivy is dressed in her mother's favourite dress. "You look amazing." Peeta says as they both walk to the centre of District 12 for the reaping. They all took their places girls on the right and boys on the left, 12 year olds in the front and 18 year olds in the back and everyone else fills in their places.

A few minutes later Effie Trinket walks onto the stage fresh from the Capitol. After a brief speech she says as usual: "ladies first." and walks over to the large bowl with all the girls' names. Ivy drew in her breath. Effie walked over to the microphone and says clearly. "Primrose Everdeen." Another 12 year old from District 12. Primrose started to walk over to the stage when there was a scream. "PRIM!" It was an older girl and she ran toward Primrose. "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" The girl says out of breath. "And what is your name?" Effie says to girl. "Katniss Everdeen." She replies

**Chapter 2:**

"Now for the boys." Says Effie, looking a little flustered and was trying to keep moving on. This time she picked the top name and reads it out. "Peeta Mellark." Ivy froze. Silent tears streaming down her face, her whole world had just come crashing down around her. "No." She whispers. "Well come on up Peeta." Says Effie as she presents the two tributes from District 12.

Ivy's POV

After the reaping I ran to the justice building with tears streaming down my face. The peacekeepers let me in and told me I had three minutes. When I opened the door Peeta looked surprised but I didn't care I just ran and gave him a hug, never wanting to let go. "Try and win." I tell Peeta. "Please." "I will, I promise." He replies. "I love you don't die please Peeta." I tell him while crying. "I will I promise." He says again. I only get to hug him once more before the peacekeepers have to take me away.

Peeta's POV

I don't get another word in before they take Ivy away. I sit on the only couch in the room head in my hands trying to think how can I win I am the weakest person you could of picked. Just then the peacekeepers come in and tell me to get on the train.

The train to the Capitol is amazing. I sit down on the seat next to Katniss Everdeen while Effie is talking on about how great the Capitol is. All I could think about was the promise I made to my sister, how was I, Peeta Mellark going to make a difference in this year's Hunger Games and more importantly how am I going to WIN? I didn't feel like talking so I left to find my room.

**Chapter 3:**

Ivy's POV

It has been three weeks since I saw Peeta. Three weeks since I have got to sleep without crying. Three weeks since my heart has started aching. I miss my brother dearly, but today I will get to see him. Sort of. Today they are doing the tribute interviews. The small TV in our house doesn't have a good signal but I don't care I still get to see my brother.

I sit down and eagerly wait for them to show District 12's interview. Finally we get to Peeta's interview. He is funnier than I have ever seen him. Like when Cesar asks him what is different between the Capitol and District 12 Peeta says the showers and asks Cesar if he smells like roses. Cesar showed a picture of me to the Capitol and asked if I went and saw Peeta. Peeta told the Capitol all about how he promised to win for me. But something surprised me when Cesar asked Peeta if he has a girlfriend Peeta says he has had a crush on one girl for years. Cesar asked who it was and Peeta said Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta's POV

I can't believe what I've done! I have just announced to all of Panem that I like Katniss Everdeen. What will my family think, more importantly what will Katniss think? Just then the elevator doors open and Katniss pushes me to the wall. "What the hell was that?" she asks in anger. "Well I um, just, I." I couldn't get the words. "What's going on in here?" Haymitch asks, pulling Katniss off of me. I creep off to my room before I can get into any more trouble.

**Chapter 4:**

Ivy's POV

I was surprised at Peeta's interview, but it's his life. I decide to take a walk, I'm only five minutes into my walk when I see a boy around Peeta's age. I know him from somewhere, where have I seen him? Oh! I think he was the boy who took Primrose away when her sister volunteered. "Hi." I say to the boy. "Hey." He replies. "Are you Peeta's sister?" He says nervously after a pause. "Yeah, I am, my name is Ivy." I answer, not as confident as I wished I sounded. "I'm sorry about your brother." He says after a long silence. "Thanks." I reply quickly. Then I add "Are you Katniss' brother?" "Ha! No I'm just a friend, I'm Gale." Hey says almost laughing. "Why?" "I just saw you help take Primrose away at the reaping." I also say "I'm sorry about Katniss you two look very close." I quickly walk away before he can say anything else.

I get back to the bakery as fast as I can. That was the most awkward conversation ever. I start to close up shop for the night just to give me something else to think about. Just as I'm about to leave and go home I see a note on the floor with a list of how many times he had to take the tesserae. I drop the note and run home tears of sadness stream down my face.

Once I reach my room I slam the door shut and lay on my bed. My brother has taken tesserae out 25 times in his lifetime. Just for me. I feel so sad, how come he wouldn't let me take any out this year? I think. Once I finally get to sleep I have troubling dreams and nightmares. I think I woke up screaming a few times.

**Chapter 5:**

Peeta's POV

I'm out of breath and just barely alive. Cato and the career pack are hunting me down. We are only two weeks into the Games and already six tributes are dead. Right now I am hiding behind a large rock and trying to camouflage myself. It hurts, I have scars all over my back and face and have cuts on my hands and feet. But I can choose to keep running away in pain or camouflage and hope they don't see me.

After two hours of painting my whole body I lay down next to a stream and hope I blend in with the moss and rocks. I hear footsteps, I open one eye to see who it is. It's Cato and Glimmer "When I find lover boy, you just see what'll happen." I hear Cato say before Glimmer and her giant foot slam onto my face I try to hold in my tears while they pass. Once they are gone I sit up and raise my hand to my new bruise. Thankyou Glimmer I think.

That night I try to sleep but it's uncomfortable. I try to find food but it's so dark and all I have is one knife, a small flask of water, and small loaf of bread I keep it all hidden safely in my jacket. I decide to take small chunk of bread and eat it.

Ivy's POV

I have been watching the Hunger Games and Peeta is doing ok, but doesn't look like he can last longer than a week. I have stopped eating since I saw the note my parents have both tried to force me but I just can't bring myself to eat. I have also let my grades slip I can't think of anything but my brother. The nightmares come every night now. The few friends I actually had have left me and told me I am too miserable and I shut everyone out. But I don't care all I care about is Peeta's safety. I want him to survive the Hunger Games but I'm scared to say he won't last unless a miracle happens. Please I beg someone in the Capitol to have a heart, just one!

**Chapter 6:**

Peeta's POV

More footsteps and I just about to get up I lay back down with a thump. But the footsteps become slower and slower. I open one eye and I see Katniss staring back at me. "Katniss?" I say my voice horse. I slowly get up. "Peeta. What are you doing?" she asks. "I was camouflaging." I say. "Come on I'll help you up and…" "And what?" I ask her nervously. "You've got so many scars and bruises what have you been doing? Scaring yourself or something?" She replies. "Oh you know just running away from Cato, no biggy." I say more confidently then I feel. "Yeah no biggy alright, come on I'll help you up." So I just get up the pain is killing me, but I try and act tougher but it's too hard so I just let Katniss help me. We go to the stream and try and wash the mud off of me. Not as easy as it sounds the pain is excruciating. "I'm sorry." Katniss says every time I wince, which is a lot. "Don't worry it doesn't hurt that much." I lie.

Once all of the mud and grass is off of my body Katniss starts putting some medicine from the Capitol on my scars and scratches. "Where'd you get that?" I say in surprise. "Sponsors." She replies. "What have you gotten, probably way more than me?" "Nothing." I say. Katniss just keeps helping me not even looking at me.

**Chapter 7:**

Katniss' POV

Peeta must have at least one sponsor. I think to myself as we sit in a large cave, sipping water. Peeta has just fallen asleep and I want to go out hunting but I can't leave him alone like this. Wow, I am more popular than Peeta in the Capitol I think for the hundredth time. No it must just be how I am trying to protect my sister.

After almost twenty minutes of thinking, I decide to leave Peeta with my knife and some food and go out and hunt for dinner. When I get back Peeta is awake and is as pale as I've ever seen him. "Peeta, what's the matter?" I ask. "I woke up and you were gone." He replies not so steadily. "It's ok." I tell him. "Look I brought food." I show him the grosling I caught. He just gives a small smile in reply. That night we sleep in the cave, Peeta is looking sicker than before, I don't think he'll last.

Ivy's POV

I have been watching the Hunger Games and Katniss has been so good taking care of Peeta, he might still have a chance. But then something crosses my mind. What will happen when Peeta is better and he has to kill Katniss? I try and get this thought out of my mind.

That night I had the best sleep since Peeta went into the Hunger Games, my dreams were filled with Peeta recovering. When I woke it just hit me only three people left in the Hunger Games: Peeta, Katniss, and someone I don't know very well but I think from district 4. That day is happy and thought of nothing but Peeta winning the Hunger Games!

**Chapter 8:**

Ivy's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I am screaming out of complete happiness and excitement. The Hunger Games are over and they let Katniss and Peeta come home. All I can think about is how in just a few days I will get to see my brother and we will have a brand new house. My parents are both extremely happy, like myself and can't wait until we get to move into a bigger house.

Peeta's POV

I am on the train back to District 12, my heart is pounding 100 beats per minute. In just one day I will get to see my family. All I can think about is how on earth did I win the 74th Hunger Games? Katniss is sitting next to me I can tell she is excited as I am, because she will get to see her sister again. "Are you ok?" I ask I can feel her shaking. "Yeah fine, just extremely happy." I smile at her before turning to look out the window again.

That night I couldn't sleep. All I could think about is how happy my sister will be to see me. Finally once the sun started to rise I slowly drifted off to sleep. Only to be woken up five minutes later by Effie Trinket saying: "Get out of bed we have another big, big, big day ahead." I get up and go to the dining room and see Haymitch, Effie, and Katniss all eating breakfast. I sit down in the seat next to Katniss "Morning." I say tiredly. "Hey." She replies just as sleepily. I don't think she slept at all either.

The train stops to a screeching halt. I look the window and see the grubby, dirt train station that is District 12. I practically leap off the train when the doors and then get almost shoved into a carriage as we move off to the centre of District 12.

**Chapter 9: **

Peeta's POV

I walk into the door in my new house in the Victor's Village, next door to the beautiful Katniss Everdeen. Once I am through the door I don't even get a second to breathe my sister Ivy comes racing at me. She runs at me and gives me the biggest hug you could think of. "Congratulations." She says to me. I can see tears starting to form in her eyes, she doesn't like to cry in front of others so I let her go. "Well done Peeta." My mum says to me, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Good job son." My dad says giving me a firm hand shake his expression wasn't as happy as my mum and sister. "I didn't think you had it in you." My dad continues. I just smile and start to speak again when Ivy speaks up. "Come check out upstairs it's AMAZING!" she tells me grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs.

Ivy's POV

I pull my brother upstairs and show him his room. We already moved his furniture inside. "Wow." Is all he can say whenever I show him something. Finally I show him my room with a view of the Seam and of our bakery. It's the best room in the house!

The next day Peeta and myself are working in the bakery making loads of amazing things to eat, but nobody to sell them to. "Peeta." I ask. "Do you… love Katniss?" I say holding my breath. He doesn't answer, just keeps on making dough. "Peeta?" I say again, a little more gently. "What?" he says, sounding agitated. "Do you love Katniss?" I repeat. "Why?" he says trying to avoid the question. "The love act." I say hoping he would just give me an answer already. "I don't know." He replies. "Well, you looked like you did." I say cautiously. "Ivy, look I don't know maybe it's none of your business!" Peeta says his voice getting louder. "But-" I start to say before he storms out slamming the door behind him.

Peeta's POV

Ivy is just so, so. Arghhh! I shouldn't have gotten mad at her she just wanted to know she hasn't seen me in two months almost. I decide to go back to the bakery and apologise. When I hear the front door slam and Ivy's footsteps creep up the stairs. I walk up to her but she just slams her bedroom door in my face.

After dinner I go up to Ivy's room to give her a plate of food. She didn't come down for dinner. "Ivy?" I say cautiously as I open her door. "GO AWAY!" she yells throwing a pillow at me. I not-very skilfully dodge it. "I have dinner for you." I tell her. "I'm not hungry." "Come on Ivy I'm sorry." I tell her, "I'll answer any of your questions know, come on." "I haven't seen you for almost two months and you didn't even answer one of my questions!" "I'll answer it now, ask me anything you want." "Okay… do you love Katniss Everdeen or was it just a show? She asks me not very sure. I may as well tell her the truth. "Yes, I liked Katniss, but she doesn't like me back." I say my heart starting to ache ever so slightly. "Oh. I'm sorry Peeta, are you ok?" she says. "Nah, I'm alright just a little tired is all. Eat your dinner before it gets cold." I say before giving her a quick kiss and leaving her room.

Ivy's POV

I feel really bad now I have just upset my brother and he has just come back from the Hunger Games. I didn't realise that he really loved her, I shouldn't have pushed him. I decide to go and apologise but when I enter his room he is fast asleep. Oh well I guess he has the right idea, only 9:00pm I think.

The next morning I get up and it's around 6:00am, oh god I slept in! I quickly get changed, tie my hair in a knot and run out the door to the bakery. I open the bakery door to see my brother baking harder than I have ever seen. "Peeta?" I say. He doesn't answer. "What?" he finally replies. "Are you ok?" I start to say then add: "Wait I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you that far, really I didn't…" "Ivy it doesn't matter, really." He gives me a smile then pulls me into a hug. "You're the best big brother I could of asked for." I say to him as we pull apart and go on baking for the morning.

**Chapter 10: **

Peeta's POV

It has been three months since I entered the Hunger Games, three months since my family has been poor, and three months since me and my sister Ivy have been unhappy. It is a great feeling to know that my family is safe and we always have enough food. I have only one person to thank: Katniss Everdeen.

Ivy's POV

Three months since my brother, Peeta has been in the Hunger Games and he still wakes up screaming with nightmares. I feel sad for him but I am still glad he's home. It's nice to have someone to talk, someone to ask anything about.

Two weeks later Peeta's nightmares are getting worse some nights I can even hear Katniss Everdeen screaming in her bedroom. Peeta says he's alright but I'm worried, worried that he will become one of those traumatized teens that never get over their fears! One night I wake to hear the chilling scream of Peeta waking up. I go to his room and sit on his bed. "Peeta it's okay, shh, shh it was just a dream." I say giving him a tight squeeze. His breathing is heavy and every now and again a few tears roll down his cheeks. "I know, I know." He says in between breaths. "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask before leaving his room and returning to sleep. Only to have troubling nightmares of losing Peeta.

**Chapter 11:**

Ivy's POV

That afternoon I come home with tears streaming down my face. "What's the matter dear?" Mum asked. "Peeta has to go back into the Hunger Games next month, it's the Quarter Quell!" I say fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly Peeta walks into the living room to see me crying. He rushes over to me and hugs me tight. "It's going to be alright I can make it." Says Peeta. "But what if you don't?" I ask. "Don't ever think that, I will come back for you, I promise." Hey says more confidently than he probably is. "Anyway." He says breaking from out hug. "It's next month, I will be ready for anything by then." "If you're sure." I say before climbing the stairs to my room.

Peeta's POV

I sit on the couch head in my hands, how can I win the Hunger Games twice in a row. I will not let Haymitch Abernathy volunteer for me. It's just not fair. I have kept a promise for Ivy once, I will keep it again! I think before rising to go to my bedroom.

It is the day of the Reaping for the Quarter Quell. "Ladies first." Says Effie Trinket. As she pulls Katniss' name out of the bowl and reads out: "Katniss Everdeen." "Now for the boys." Says Effie sadly before reaching in the bowl and pulling out the name. "The male tribute for the 75th Hunger Games is…"

**THE END!**

**A/N: So what did you think? Dramatic enough for you? I hope so please remeber to FAVOURITE&FOLLOW. Also don't forget to leave a review on your way out and tell me what you thought. Also remember to tell me if you want a sequal because I'm thinking of doing a continuation on to Catching Fire. What do you think? So now I will let you review...**


End file.
